HOW I WISH IT WENT-AN ALTERNATE SEASON ONE ENDING AND ONWARDS
by MyOwnKindOfWorld
Summary: How I really wish that season one had ended and then following on. Seasons two and three haven't and don't happen ( at least not in the same way). VincentXPaula. MiaXMo. YukoXSimo. Honestly I doubt anyone will even read this, but I wrote this for fun and will continue to. They are all 16-18. Don't know how long this story will be, but it won't be short-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER ENDING TO SEASON 1 AND ONWARDS-CHAPTER 1.**

"…Woah, is that…Mia?" Paula said as she looked closer at the magical book, displaying the events currently happening in Centopia, with Mia flying on Onchao's back. Vincent and Paula watched as Mia was taken off Onchao's back by Mo and they began flying with each other in a circular motion.

I looked deeply into Mo's eyes as our faces began drifting closer together. With only centimetres left between our faces, our eyes began to shut. Closer, closer, until finally our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. I pulled away, but only so far so that our breath mingled. His lips quirked up in a slight smile, before he pulled me into another kiss, passion filled and wanting. I returned it, with equal passion and moving my arms one on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder, as the kiss deepened. After a a few long moments, we finally, reluctantly pulled apart, sadly needing air.

Vincent sighed with an unhappy look crossing his face for a second, before disappearing and turning neutral.

"Vincent, I-I'm sorry, I know how much you like her." Paula said slowly, moving a hand to his back.

"No, no its fine Paula, I know how much she likes him." He sighed once more, before closing the book.

"Mo...I," I began breathily, not really knowing quite what to say.

"Mia…"

"I really like you Mo, I-I have for-for awhile now," I said, a red blush colouring my cheeks.

"I- me too Mia." He smiled, big and bright. I did to, before I noticed the blue flashing of my bracelet. I sighed, looking up at Mo. "Mia," He began, and I could see the question in his eyes. "Will…will you be my girlfriend?"

I placed a soft kiss to his lips, before replying, "Yes, Mo, of course." I tapped my bracelet, saying my goodbyes, before disappearing in a cloud of gold dust.

I returned to my world, a big smile covering my face.

"Mia! You _kissed _the elf prince you've been crazy about?!" Paula immediately asked?

"I- Yes, I did, but how would you know that?" I asked, eyebrows coming together.

"We saw you," Came Vincent's soft reply from the couch.

"What?"

"We were looking through the book, when one of them lit up and we could see you!" Came Paula's reply.

"Oh! Wow, that's pretty cool!"

"Isn't it? Anyway, I want all the details while we watch the end of school fireworks."

"Ok! Vincent, you coming?" I asked when Vincent made no move to get up from the couch.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll meet you guys in a minute."

"Well, ok then…" And with that Paula and I left.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head as he got up from the worn couch, before exiting and meeting up with the girls.

**IN CENTOPIA**

"Yuko, can you believe it? Me and Mia? And that kiss!" I said dreamily as Yuko and I made our way through the Castle an hour later.

"Yeah, that's great Mo…" Came Yuko's said reply. And, coming to think of it, she was a bit upset after Mia left.

"You good, Yuko?" I asked, slightly tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm just sad that Mia's left, I mean, since Panthea is gone, and Gargona is…who know where, is she ever gonna come back?" She half lied.

"Of course, she will, Yuko." I replied.

"Ok, Mo. I hope so."

'_I do to, Yuko. Please Mia, please come back to me.' _I thought as we continued down the halls.

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

'_Please come back to me, Mia.' _ I heard Mo's voice from Centopia, for some weird reason.

'_I will Mo, I promise you that._' I thought. And from somewhere in Centopia, I swear I heard,

'_You have no idea how happy that makes me Mia.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GLOW!" I yelled at my bracelet, dim and never glowing. "ARGH!" I cried in anger, ripping off my bracelet and throwing it to the floor.

"Hey, Mia. Still no glow?" Paula asked, coming into our room and picking up my bracelet from where it landed and placed it gently on my bedside table.

"No! It's been a year! A PANSDAMNED YEAR!" I flung back on my bed, sprawled across it.

"Well, I'm sure it will…eventually." She said, stealing a glance at the bracelet. She sighed. "Weeell…on a happier note…Vincent asked me out on a date and I said YES!" She squealed, sitting excitedly next to me.

"OMP! REALLY!" I squealed with her, bolting upright.

"Yes! We're going out tonight to a café and a movie!"

"Oh My Pan. Well, what are ya just sitting there for? We need to get you ready!" I said standing up and bolting to her closet.

Three hours later, and Paula was finally ready. She had on a pastel pink and blue dress, that came down a centimetre from mid-thigh, and black ankle-high heeled boots. I had done her make-up, a light dusting of pale blue eyeshadow, peach lip gloss and light pink blush. I had slightly curled the ends of her hair, which reached just below her shoulder-blades now, and done it up in high pony tail. I looked her over one more time, before deciding that she looked perfect, just in time for Vincent to knock and enter the room and stop with his jaw hanging open on the floor.

"Paula, I-uh…uhm…Wow…" He tried to say, his lisp gone. Paula giggled and stepped over to him.

"Thanks for your help, Mia! Bye, don't wait up!"

"Ok!" And then they were gone, and I was left alone with me, myself, and my STUPID bracelet that refused to glow.

…

My bracelet still didn't glow, one month later and Still. No. Glow. I was really frustrated, but, on top of that, disappointed to. I missed Mo, even though, sometimes we managed to communicate through our thoughts, weirdly enough in some way; I missed Yuko and Onchao and Phuddle, I missed them all. And, to make matters worse, it was my 17th birthday today.

'_Hey, Mia. Still no glow?" _Mo said in my head.

'_No! I just want it to glow so that I can see you…and Yuko, Onchao and Phuddle, but…' _I said back.

'_I really miss you Mia.'_

'_Yeah, me too. But, it's my 17__th__ today…' _I offered.

"_Wow! Really! Happy birthday, Mia!'_

"_Yeah, thanks. But it would be a lot happier if my bracelet would glow and I could see you guys, that would be the best present and make this a truly happy birthday.'_

'_Yeah, well…Hang on, I gotta go, there's something coming…You know what, Mia, you may end up coming back after all. Talk to you later, or when you come to Centopia. Bye!'_

'_Bye Mo! I hope so…' _And with that, he was gone. I sighed, looking over at my bracelet, with no glow still.

I walked over and grabbed my History book to study for the upcoming exam. 30 minutes passed, and just before I was going to pass out, a blue glow lit up the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I slipped on my bracelet that finally started to glow. I searched around for my book and read the oracle. I pressed the bracelet and the familiar _"Hi Mia, say your password."_

I exhaled and said, "With guards down, a new threat arrives. Generosity is a disguise."

I felt myself transform, and when I was transported to Centopia, I was surprised to find that I still knew how to actually fly.

It felt great to back in Centopia, and I hadn't realised just_ how much _I really had missed it.

I tapped twice on my friendship ring, saying, "Find Mo." It took off and I followed closely behind. Soon after my arrival I found Onchao, Yuko and Mo, along with the King Raynor and Queen Mayla looking at…something. I couldn't discern exactly what it was. It seemed to be some kind of floating island with a big circus-tent like thing covering it, with what looked like some kind of draw bridge at the front.

"Mo! Yuko!" I called when I was a few feet away.

"Mia!" They said in unison, immediately flying my way. Yuko reached me first and tackled me in a huge hug that threatened to take us out of the sky. When he finally reluctantly agreed to free me, due to me being unable to breathe and my ribs being crushed, Mo came up to me and hugged me as well, thankfully not as tight as Yuko.

When he pulled back just enough that we were sharing breath, he leaned in again and captured my lips with his own. Unfortunately, our kiss was short lived when Raynor cleared his throat behind us.

"Oh, Raynor. Hi." I said sheepishly, Mo and I inching away, just slightly.

"Hm. Yes. Well, its good to have you back Mia, you have certainly been missed." He gave Mo a pointed look and Mo's face turned a pinkish red.

"Ahh…yes, you have been missed, a lot, by-a-by us all…" Mo said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed at this and a smile immediately returned to his face.

"Anyway, what is that thing?" I said, pointing behind them.

"That is a…a…very good question?" Mo said, his eyes squinting as he tried to discern what it was.

"Well than, lets go find out!" Yuko said excitedly, not waiting for an answer before quickly flying off.

"Yuko, wait up!" I called, flying after her.

As soon as all of us met the ground, the door opened with fireworks and the sounds of trumpets, and a short (albeit ugly) guy with pink afro hair stepped out of it with open arms and a megaphone.


End file.
